Powerpuff Girls: Xtreme Heroes
Powerpuff Girls: Xtreme Heroes is an upcoming TV series which is a reboot of the Powerpuff Girls. The series re-imagines the origins of the Powerpuff Girls. The show sometimes borrows the elements from The Powerpuff Girls (1998 TV Series), and the Powerpuff Girls Z anime. Synopsis Characters Main Characters * Lauren Utonium/Blossom (Voiced by Cathy Cavadini): * Nicole Utonium/Bubbles (Voiced by Kristen Li): * Chloe Utonium/Buttercup (Voiced by Grey-DeLisle-Griffin): * Kenny Utonium (Voiced by Drake Bell): Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's 19-year-old brother and Professor Utonium's son who is a college student. He always has his sisters' backs when Professor Utonium isn't around. * Professor Drake Utonium (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): Supporting Characters *Miss Keane (Voiced by Jennifer Hale): *Mayor of Townsville (Voiced by Clancy Brown): *Miss Bellum (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall): *Emily Lewis/Bunny (Voiced by Janice Kawaye): The leader of the secondary Powerpuff Girls. *Pamela Holt/Bell (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco): *Mirabelle Evans/Bloom (Voiced by Hynden Walch): *Mitchell "Mitch" Mitchelson (Voiced by Matt Lanter): *April Payne (Voiced by ): *Cody Blaker (Voiced by Jeremy Shada): *Damian Starkinson (Voiced by Justin Long): Villains * Mojo Jojo (Voiced by Powers Boothe): The main villain of the series. * Him (Voiced by Tom Kane): the second main villain of the series. * Her (Voiced by ): Him's sister who is just twice as evil as him and twice and a bit more insane. * Rowdyruff Boys: The Rowdyruff Boys are evil clones of the Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo. ** Brick (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor): Brick is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, ** Boomer (Voiced by Mikey Kelly): ** Butch (Voiced by Nolan North): * Powerpunk Girls: The Powerpunk Girls are the second evil clones of the Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo, They look completely identical to the Powerpuff Girls. ** Berserk (Voiced by Ashley Eckstein): ** Brat (Voiced by Laura Vandervoot): ** Brute (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): * Princess Morbucks (Voiced by Haley Mancini): * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Voiced by Ron Perlman): * Amoeba Boys: ** Bossman (Voiced by Rob Paulsen): ** Junior (Voiced by Tom Kenny): ** Slim (Voiced by Glenn Steinbaum): * Annie Starkinson/Sedusa (Voiced by Constance Zimmer): * Boogie Man (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): * Gangreen Gang: ** Ace D. Copular (Voiced by Matt Lanter): ** Sanford D. Ingleberry/Snake (Voiced by ): ** Gerald Baker/Grubber (Voiced by ): ** William W. Williams/Big Billy (Voiced by ): ** Arturo de la Guerra/Lil' Arturo (Voiced by ): * Felicia Banner/Femme Fatale (Voiced by Eliza Dushku): * Raymond "Ray" Cranston/Roach Coach (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum): * Abracadaver (Voiced by Frank Welker): * Packrat (Voiced by Jason Spisak): He was just a normal rat until he was found by Mojo Jojo where he uses Chemical X to turn the rat into a humanoid rat where he sent him to steal shining things which he become obsession with. Than, when he steal diamonds, rubys, and other kind of jewel. Than, he encounter the Powerpuff Girls where Blossom didn't fight him cause she hate rats which she said of how dirty rats are which ticked him off. Than, he was knock out cold by the Powerpuff Girls where he sent in jail. He wields a axe, a sledgehammer, and a pair of yo-yos. * Randy Grayson/Ravager (Voiced by Michael Rosenbaum): * Sally Grayson/Savager (Voiced by Catherine Taber): * Mr. Mysterion (Voiced by Xander Berkeley): * Devastatoroids: An group of maleviolent aliens who destroy 64 planets, they make Earth their 65th target. But, they was foiled by the Powerpuff Girls, become amazed of the girls' powers, they steal their DNA where they crated two Super Devastatoroids, one failed Ultra Devastatoroid, and one prefect Powered-Devastatoroid. ** Emperor Daikor (Voiced by Frank Welker): ** Empress Paikii (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): ** Prince Kokai the Super Devastatoroid (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): ** Princess Jorek the Super Devastatoroid (Voiced by Mae Whitman): ** Ark-Gor the Ultra Devastatoroid (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): Ark-Gor was a normal Devastatoroid who was being beaten by the Powerpuff Girls three time where he completely sick of its and wants to be stronger where Daikor infested him with a serum where he become a Ultra Devastaoroid, he goes to Earth to battles the Powerpuff Girls. However, he start slowing to nearly become a mindless beast where he nearly kills the girls where Kenny which a serum made from his DNA to cure him back to normal. ** Tenodor the Powered-Devastatoroid (Voiced by Brian Jepson): ** Devasatorborgs (Various Voices): * Dooks of Doom: ** Wizzer (Voiced by Steven Blum): ** Hog-Gwarr (Voiced by Jason Douglas): ** Gol-Gor (Voiced by Kevin Conroy): * Marinette Barnes/Mark Scara (Voiced by ): * Powerpuff-Slayers: * Gio Lynns (Voiced by Steven Weber)/Gold Goblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill): * Dr. Francisco "Cisco" Luthor/Dr. Fear (Voiced by Steven Blum): * * Episodes Season 1 # A Powerpuff Beginning: # Snack Attack: # Enter Sedusa: # A Whole Lotta Lumpkins: # The Night of the Boogie Man: # Sedusa's Revenge: # Bad Mojo Jojo: # Princess Morbucks: # Here Come the Amoeba Boys!: # Meet Him: # Mojo Jojo and the Boogie Man: # The Green Mobile: # Schooled: # The Powerpuff Girls Revenge Squad, Pt. 1: # The Powerpuff Girls Revenge Squad, Pt. 2: # A Date with Destiny: # The New Puffs on the Block: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup meet three new girls who have superpowers just like them. # The Big Powerpuff Switcheroo: # The Rowdyruff Boys: # Kenny's Big Day: # Tournament is Fair Play: The girls enter a superhero tournament. # Family Reunion: The Professor is kidnapped, and only Kenny can help the girls find him. # To Teach His Own: Professor Utonium tries out a new method of training the Powerpuff Girls...but what could this mean for Townsville? # Heroines: Princess Morbucks wants the admiration of Townsville. # Escape From Monkey Island: Season 2 # Attack of the Powerpunk Girls: # Him's Sister: # Something Mysterious: # An Fistful of Fuzzed: # Invasion of the Devastatoroids Pt. 1: # Invasion of the Devastatoroids Pt. 2: # Who's Who?: # The Return of the Rowdyruff Boys: # Powerpuff vs. Powerpunk: # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 (Final Season) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Craig McCracken Category:Billy2009 Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas